


Finnish Witch

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [17]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, english version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: English version of my Satu Järvinen in season one of ADoW fic.





	1. Equinox

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suomalainen Noita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222223) by [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola). 



> I got into habit of writing bilingual oneshot fics (one chapter in Finnish, another in English) but I felt like writing about Satu during the first series, in a more extensive way than a one shot. So I'm writing this fic in both Finnish and English as separate fics. 
> 
> So, I apologize for the double updates in the future. At this point I think each episode gets a chapter. Might contain bunch of weird Finnish complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a direct translation of that Finnish fic. It's possible my approach will start to differ in later chapters because of the different audiences of an English and Finnish language fic, but right now it's a translation.

Satu Järvinen has worked hard in order to get to this point. Her _mummo_ [grandma] taught her all she knew of magic and the rest she learned herself. She still remember those days of her childhood that she used to learn to fly. She is powerful and has earned her place at the Congregation.

For years now Satu has lived alone in a cabin by a lake so that she could practice and use her powers without problems. But that's not odd in Finland. Everyone would like to live like this, near to nature, in peace. Finland is a great place to hide.

Satu is getting ready for the Equinox. This day gives her powers some extra kick and it feels good. The aurora borealis healps too. Sometimes she just takes a moment to enjoy Finnish nature. 

But she was planning on spending this day alone. No one should be here. So when Satu notices a strange man on her land with a gun in hand, she hopes that her time has come. Well, strange men have to right anyway to come to her lands armed, yelling about her witchiness like that's a bad thing. She thrown her _puukko_ [knife] to the hunter's leg and burns him in a fire. There are limits to even 'every man's rights'. 

Of course Satu knows Peter Knox, the head witch of the Congregation. She is not surprised that this was an almost set up thing. But Satu doesn't regret waht she did. She hasn't bothered any of the locals, so this random drunk that thinks it makes sense to come visit a so called witch to try and kill her most likely earned his fate. The disturbance Knox mentioned wasn't a surprise to her either. 

They travel to England, to Oxford and the scenery is beautiful but different to what Satu is used to. They find a local witch from Oxford, Gillian and Satu feels like she is a bodyguard. She likes that feeling. She is also very interested in this Diana Bishop. She must be very powerful. Satu looks forward to meeting Diana and to her trip to Venice. She has worked her whole life towards this. She has a feeling that the times are changing soon. She can't wait to see what she finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ask if any of the Finnish stuff is confusing.


	2. Your hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnish spells and meeting Diana

The more Satu hears about Diana Bishop, the more curious she becomes. The Bishop family is old and powerful (Satu can sense Diana's own power even from a distance) and the Ashmole 782 is the answer to so many questions that Satu is eagerly waiting to meet Diana and to work with her. Of course Diana will want to work with the Congregation as soon as she understands how things really are. 

Satu is a little excited but also worried when Knox didn't get Diana easily on their side. But that will give Satu a chance to show her skills. She follows Diana on her run, and she is impressed.

 _Satu: That was quick. What did you do to your hand? I think the book did that to you when you opened it._ Interesting. 

_Diana Bishop: Who are you? You were in the library._

_Satu: You were the magnet for it. Magic attracts magic. But yours is hidden._ Even more interesting. Wonder what has been done to her? 

Satu enjoys the fact that she can finally stop using this foreign language and use the language of her own magic, Finnish. She wants to know what kind of woman Diana is. 

**[Luojani. Sinun reikääsi. Näytä. Avustajani.** My creator. Your hole. Show me. My helper/assistant.] Magic wants to be simple, especially Finnish magic. Sometimes it makes you lose nuance but magic is magic. 

_Satu: Someone did something to you. Oh. You did it to yourself._

Diana is apparently not as curious about her mystery and she turns to leave. 

_Satu: Do you fear persecution? Is that it?_

_Diana Bishop: I haven’t until now. You were with Peter Knox. You tell him I won’t get out his book._

_Satu: This isn’t just about the book. It’s about you._

This is the last point that makes Diana leave. Satu looks after her. Very interesting. 

***

As another one of Knox's attempts to get Diana on their side fails, Satu looks on it all from hiding. Diana's magic is powerful but uncontrollable. Satu is very interested in seeing what Diana is capable of when she is in full control of all her powers.

*** 

The next day Satu has a meeting with Knox again, so Satu goes back to the same restaurant were they were before and she eats peacefully while awaiting Knox's return. The food here is good. She has gotten used to managing on her own and what she can get out of Finnish nature but sometimes it's nice to eat a steak she didn't have to kill herself. 

Peter Knox returns with that same timid witch that Satu threatened the day before. 

_Peter Knox: Oh, forgive me. I don’t believe you’ve been introduced. This is Miss Järvinen. She’s our new representative on the Congregation._

When your name has supposedly strange letters, foreigners always have trouble with the pronunciation, so Satu let's that be. But it is pretty annoying. Especially when 'Satu' itself does not contain anything outright foreign.

_Gillian: Oh. Wow! Congratulations._

The congratulations of some random with doesn't interest Satu much. It's good that Knox continues soon,

 _Peter Knox: Well?_

_Satu: I tried to look inside her._ She interests me.

Diana Bishop has more secrets than she herself knows. Satu is really looking forward to solving them.


	3. Congregation Archives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malin Buska knows how to pronounce 'Satu Järvinen', and pronouncuation wise her Finnish is pretty good usually. Everyone else is anooying.

Finally, after all these years, at last Satu gets to see the Congregation's secret archives and the chamber. She feels herself at home, travelling by boat towards Venice. She feels and sees the magical barrier already before they reach it, and she isn't surprised at its disappearance.

What does surprise her is the fact that the archivist is human.

_Rico: "Rico Jean."_

_Satu: "Satu Järvinen."_ Rico doesn't try to pronounce her name and that is good.

_Rico: "Welcome to the Congregation."_

_Satu: "You’re human."_ Satu is still bewildered by this choice. Humans shouldn't be aware of their existence. Why would such an important task be granted to one of them? 

Rico: _"The job of administrating the Congregation has been passed down to the oldest male in my family for centuries."_

Satu: _"Have you got siblings?"_

Rico: _"An elder sister."_

Satu: _"Well, she must be pleased."_ Humans and their outdated and patriarchal ways. Only the son is worth passing on the family tradition. Ridiculious. 

Rico: _"Oh, we’re also tasked to help keep all this secret from humans."_

Rico stops in front of a door and Satu can feel the importance of the room behind the door. _"The Congregation chamber,"_ Rico says, pointlessly. Satu knows what door this is. 

Satu: _"I want to see inside._

Rico: _"I’m afraid you can’t. Not unless we’re in session."_

Satu can't take her eyes off the Congregation door. She has a burning desire to get inside, claim her place in the Congregation circle. 

Rico continues the tour of the building, but Satu barely listens to him, _"The demons are to the north of the building. The vampires over there. And this is the witches’ archives."_

Finally. There is so much information here, about witches, spells and the history of the Congregation. This is why she travelled to Venice. From here she'll find what she's looking for. She just has to let the Congregation itself be, for now. She will get inside that chamber soon enough.

*** 

After Satu met Diana and her strange, hidden, powers, Satu has wanted to figure out what type of witch Diana Bishop is. Finally, Satu finds Rebecca Bishop's file and starts to examine it. There's lots of information that is useless to Satu, but finally she finds some information about Diana. She was tested as a child, but the test claims she had no powers. *Peter Knox* didn't find her powers. Very odd. 

What is more odd is finding a piece of paper that is all blacked out. Well, that's fine. A little magic dust and the right words will fix that: Satu: _ **"Näytä minulle. Näytä minulle. Näytä minulle! Näytä minulle![Show me. Show me. Show me! Show me!]"**_ The text starts to appear slowly and Satu strengthens her words and their power so much that the candles shake.

Unfortunately, her magic has attracted someone else. Before Satu can read the just appeared text, a vampire snatches the paper from her hands.

Satu has to switch her language again, even though she kinda hates that. 

Satu: _"This is our archive. It’s not for vampires."_

The unknown vampire catches Satu by the throat and reads from the paper, _"Testing of Diana Bishop."_

Satu's throat hurts and it's difficult for her to breathe but she knows what she has to do. She can barely get out the word she needs and repeats it until the paper turns blank, _**"Tuhoa, tuhoa, tuhoa.[destroy]"**_

Once the paper is useless, the vampire violently lets go of Satu.

Domenico: _"Who is Diana Bishop?"_

Satu wonders how she should handle this situation. Her throat is still sore and she is not sure whether she should let vampires get involved. But she doesn't have much choice and maybe a dispute between the vampires might lessen the power they hold right now. 

"Diana Bishop is a witch in Oxford. Matthew Clairmont is harassing her." 

The vampire appears intrigued. "Harassing her?" 

"Yes. I don't know why."

"That piece of paper didn't tell you anything?"

The pain in her throat has lessened and anger has taken its place, "Papers of the witches belong to the witches."

A few words and movements and Satu has thrown the vampire out of the archives. She closes the door with a new spell ( **"Lukittu"[locked]** ) and now it is closed and will stay that way. Rico is doing a lousy job. His sister would be better for sure. 

Satu waits until she is sure the vampire is gone. After that she leaves the archive. She got a few questions answered but she was left with many more. But those will have to wait.


	4. Congregation Meeting and Violation

Satu, Peter Knox and the vampires are awaiting the arrival of the demons so Satu's first Congregation meeting can start. She can sense when they arrive on the Congregation lands. She doesn't have much contact with demons. Their powers feel so random and useless, that Satu doesn't always understand why they are involved in vampire and witch business. But when she does have to work with them, she doesn't mind.

_Satu Järvinen: "Demons."_

_Peter Knox: "Yes. That’s Agatha Wilson. Their leader."_

_Satu: "You won’t tell them about the book?"_

_Peter Knox: "No, of course not, but we need their support."_

That's good. The witches should be the ones to deal with the Book of Life. There's no need to involve the demons, and especially not the vampires. Not yet, anyway. 

_Knox: "Agatha. Please meet Satu Järvinen. Our new witch on the Congregation."_

_Agatha Wilson: "Nice to meet you."_

_Peter Knox: "Agatha’s always telling us how we need to up our women count. Which doesn’t go down well with the vampire colleagues."_

_Satu: "Why?"_ Satu is always interested in hearing about women making a fuss about these types of things. She knows the supernatural world is even more conservative than the human one, and she herself enjoys a little sarcastic comment about it here and there. 

_Agatha: "It seems to me that every vampire appointed over the last 900 years has been a white male."_

_Baldwin: "Finished, Agatha?"_

_Agatha: "Actually, Baldwin, I’d only just started."_

Even though she's a demon, Satu thinks she very much likes Agatha.

But her musings about the demons and women's place in the world must be shelved, because it is time to start the meeting. This is her first time using the Congregation key. It's a hallowed moment. Entering the room is an awe inspiring. This is what she's been working towards for so long. The moment is finally here. She wants to savor it.

*** 

Since Knox arranged this emergency meeting, he is the first to talk. Watching the astonishment through the room as the reason for this meeting becomes known is fascinating. The demons are shocked, and the vampire feign the same.

Satu mostly keeps quiet. She is new, and still adjusting to her position. She has always been a keen listener and observer. She'll know when it's her time to speak.

_Baldwin: "The lineage is distinguished, isn’t that right?_

Someone she doesn't know: _"Is she powerful?"_

_Satu Järvinen: "No. She was tested as a child. So if she did have the power, it would have come up then."_

Peter Knox changes the topic almost abruptly, and Satu finds that suspicious. Knox was involved in testing her as a child. What is he hiding? Did she say something she shouldn't have?

Baldwin brings up the Book. How did he know about it and Diana? Curious. Knox seems to be as taken aback by this as Satu is. Wonder where Baldwin got his information? This meeting is clearly not going quite according to anyone's plan. 

***

The Congregation will be sending a representative, probably a vampire. This will give Satu more time to discuss the events of the meeting with Peter. She finds him in the witches' library. 

_Satu: "Why didn’t you tell me you tested Diana Bishop? You missed her power. How could you have?"_ Satu is struggling to understand how that could have happened. She's sensed Diana's power herself. There's something odd going on with her. Is Knox in on it, somehow? 

Without answering, and before Satu can ask any more questions, Peter Knox lets out a guttural spell and Satu cannot move, frozen in her place. She can only feel terror, at being attacked like this by one of her own.

_Peter Knox: "Stirred to motion. Rest what is and what shall be. [Inhala] Rest all things that be."_

Knox moves around her body and makes it turn around, to face him. Satu can see the orb in his hand that he is using to control her. 

_Knox: "I brought you here to serve as my ally. Not to look up information and use it against me."_

He knocks her down against the table, papers flying around the room, her back hurts from the impact. She can feel the power pressing her against the table. The pain is excruciating, the knowledge that she can't stop him makes it worse. 

_Knox: "In the Salem trials when a witch refused to plead, humans crushed them to death with weights. Shall I treat you as a human would?"_

Satu struggles to draw breath as Knox brings the orb closer and closer to her face. Then suddenly, he lets her go and Satu cries from the pain. She tries to get off the table, her body moving slowly because of the pain. Knox gathers the papers and Satu has the strength to sit up in front of him, still on the table. He touches her, pushes her hair away from her face and she wants to recoil from it but she can't. He keeps her face steady, touching her chin and neck.

_Peter Knox: "We can only protect ourselves against humans and other creatures if we work together."_

The violation over, and Knox leaves Satu alone in the library with no further answers but with a great anger in her heart. She must work with Knox, for now. But she will not forget this. And she will not forgive.


End file.
